Lost Without You
by schmexyschmurf
Summary: The protector's blood is spilled. His lover laments. TsumeToboe


1**Lost Without You **

**A/N;**

Hallo, minna-san. nn I promise I'm not dead. And I apologize for the crappiness of this story.

**Note;** For the purpose of this fiction, the gender of a pronoun in the song lyrics has been switched.

Disclaimer; Don't own.

hr width 50 

**Summary;** The blood of the protector is spilled. His lover laments. Toboe's POV.

hr width50 

**Lost Without You **

_Playground school bell rings, again_

_Rain clouds come to play, again_

_Has no one told you he's not breathing?_

_Hello, I am your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to_

_If I smile_

_And don't believe_

_Soon, I know_

_I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie_

_Living for you_

_So you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly, I know_

_I'm not sleeping_

_Hello_

_I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

Blood. Everywhere.

On me. On you.

But, oh God; it's not mine.

_Tsume… please… _

You breathe. I breathe. But it's shaky.

We both know it; you're going to die.

"Tsume…"

"Don't you dare cry."

You try to sound threatening, but we both know it's hopeless.

I, not for the first time, ignore your words and cling to you…

"Tsume…"

… and cry.

"You shouldn't have followed me…"

Your breath is getting ragged.

I know it hurts, but, please, Tsume, please, hold on.

"You and I both know this would have happened sooner or later. It isn't your fault."

I just cry and hold you, knowing all along that it _is_ my fault; it's my fault that you're dying.

"It's _not_ your fault, Toboe."

Your voice is soft.

Oh, you really are dying, aren't you?

"Tsume… don't… please, don't go…"

"Stop crying."

You pause, struggling for breath.

It hurts just to watch you in so much pain.

And I know, oh, I know you're trying to hide it for me.

"But if it means you live, I will."

"I don't want to live without you."

My voice is hollow, hollow because I know you're going to die and I don't want to believe.

"You'll live without me. You'll find someone else. Someone better."

"I don't want someone else. I want **you**."

I know what I sound like now- just a stubborn, selfish little pup.

The stubborn, selfish little pup I am.

But, right now, I don't care.

You laugh- a harsh, hacking laugh, which sounds more like a cough than anything else.

"You always were a stubborn little one."

I can't help but smile through my tears.

"My stubborn little one…"

I lay next to you, not caring about the blood, just wanting to be close to you…

… before I can't anymore.

"You have to go."

"No."

"You have to go back to Kiba and Hige. They need you."

"**You** need me."

"I won't soon."

"Don't… don't say that," I whimper.

I don't want to think about it.

Life without you…

Life without you will be cold.

Colder than any snow or blizzard.

Cold as a tomb.

As if you hear my thoughts, you speak.

"Don't you dare give up, Toboe. I'll come back and kill you."

"Wouldn't that solve this problem?"

"Don't be a smartass."

I let out a harsh little giggle.

Oh, please, Tsume, let this be a bad dream.

Let me wake up next to you and find out that this is all in my head…

I don't want to wake up without you.

That might just kill me.

You shift suddenly, letting out a little groan.

"Tsume?"

You don't answer.

"Tsume?!"

Still, you don't answer.

"Tsume!"

I begin to cry again.

No, no, no, this can't be happening.

You're not dead.

You just…

You just can't be dead.

Your eyes are closed, but they flicker suddenly.

"Tsume?"

"Toboe."

"Keep your eyes open, Tsume," I plead.

"I… can't."

"You have to," I beg. I'm scared as hell- you've never been this weak before. Ever. You've always been the one telling me what to do- not the other way around.

Slowly, ever so slowly, you force your eyelids up and look at me.

"Toboe."

You lift a hand, running it over my cheek.

I clasp it in mine, holding it so tightly I'm afraid I might hurt you.

"Don't cry."

I nod slowly, biting back my tears, swallowing the sobs threatening to tear loose at any moment.

"We'll meet again."

"No, Tsume, please, no, don't go…"

But you already have.

"Tsume…"

I let your hand fall, looking into your face.

Your eyes- your golden eyes- they're closed.

You really are… gone.

"N-no…"

And the broken sobs well up, forcing themselves out.

"N-no, Tsumeeeeee…"

I howl.

I feel arms around me, dragging me away from you.

"Let me go!" I struggle

"Relax, Toboe, it's me!"

Hige.

"Let me **go**, Hige!"

I'm sobbing and screaming at him, clawing at him to let me go, to let me go back to you and hold you.

"Toboe, he's gone. It's _over_. You can't bring him back."

I fall limp against him, knowing what he says is the truth.

Tsume…

I let Hige drag me back.

And I just lay where he sets me down.

I don't want to move.

You're gone.

I might as well be dead too.

And I curl up, wishing you hadn't followed me…

Wishing it had been me.

And I cry.

Again.

I cry for you- because I'm lost.

My heart is broken.

I've been torn to shreds.

I'm lost, Tsume- lost without you.

_Playground school bell rings, again_

_Rain clouds come to play, again_

_Has no one told you he's not breathing?_

_Hello, I am your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to_

_If I smile_

_And don't believe_

_Soon, I know_

_I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie_

_Living for you_

_So you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly, I know_

_I'm not sleeping_

_Hello_

_I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_


End file.
